Patent Document 1 discloses sensorless control in a driving device that drives a three-phase brushless motor by switching six energizing modes in which two phases to be energized are selected out of three phases of the three-phase brushless motor, the sensorless control switching the energizing modes sequentially in accordance with a result of comparison between terminal voltage and reference voltage of a non-energized phase.